High performance antenna systems such as those of the space communications industry (e.g., for ground terminal antennas or onboard a spacecraft) may require antenna feeds that are wide in bandwidth, exhibit low sidelobes, and exhibit low cross polarization. Typically, custom designed corrugated feed horns that are machined from solid blocks of metal may be utilized in such systems (e.g., to achieve required bandwidth and radio frequency performance). While corrugated feed horns solve the performance demands of these systems, the horns may be expensive and heavy. In particular, for the (super)-extended C-band (e.g., 3.4 to 4.2 gigahertz and 5.85 to 6.725 gigahertz), the requirements can only be met by the use of ring loaded corrugations in the throat of a horn, resulting in high cost and weight.